bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aeonn
, | relatives =N/A | education = | rank =Adjuchas | unique power ='Facing Futility' | story debut ='Bleach: Extinction' | roleplay debut =''Aegis Apotheosis'' }} Dogmattis Aeonn (ドグマタス・イーオン, Dogumatasu Īon), more commonly known as simply Aeonn (イーオン, Īon), is an Adjuchas-class Hollow with aspirations towards becoming a Nefas, even identifying as one over his true heritage. He is a high ranking member of a mysterious organization that operates in the . Alcyonē is a subordinate of his. Appearance Dogmattis Aeonn is a lanky and thin Hollow with a strange but relatively humanoid form. His body is largely covered by a white robe, that obscures his face in shadow and appears to create the illusion that one is looking through Aeonn's head, showing the interior of the hood to those able to peer through the shadows. The collar of the robe is made up of numerous feathers and the main body of the ensemble, though made out of cloth, is designed to resemble more sharp and ridged feathers running down across two rows, leaving a gap at the centre. This design ends around the waist, trailing off into frayed ends and edges at the bottom. His physical design is far more unique, comprised of skin with a blue-ish green pigmentation, the reason his hood projects such an illusion is not something done on Aeonn's part rather the result of where his Hollow hole is placed. The hole takes up the majority of his face, leaving only the outer portion of his elongated head intact. His Hollow mask is separated into four points that rest on the side of his head and can be drawn forward into a canine-looking mask with four eyes (Two on top of the head and two below). Though Aeonn lacks eyes and a mouth, he is still capable of sight and speech; though through alternate means. He has four arms with some degree of musculature to them, as well, they are each wrapped in white steel accessories that take a branch-like design, evoking the image of popping veins at a glance. Extending from his back are a pair of feathery wings, flanking him on either side. Each wing is made up of numerous thin feathers that extend a fair distance, they appear torn and damaged, but Aeonn maintains the ability to fly with them even so. He has two legs that are kept bare of any sort of accoutrements and appear almost entirely apart from the colouration of the skin. Personality Aeonn can be described as someone teetering on the edge of wit's end; normally calm, reserved and methodical with severe bouts of violence and anger brought on by time and their situation gradually wearing them down. Ordinarily he is cool and collected, and almost casual in approach. He is open to conversing with just about anyone, ally or enemy though he never allows himself to betray his thoughts or plans, which make him seem plodding as his every word is chosen carefully. His great age, coupled with long years maintaining dominance over the collective wills of a great many Hollows within him have left Aeonn somewhat emotionally stilted. He shows very little emotion of his own that is not base and destructive, almost coming across as dull at times; this is most acute in his body language which is incredibly ridged and still as he lacks a face, which he further hides in shadow. Though rage is the most obvious emotion that he can express, he is known to derive happiness from a few things, particularly surrounding his subordinate and her achievements. He is a man that preaches moderation and patience, but is exceedingly quick to anger as his own patience has worn incredibly thin over the years. Hollows are creatures of instinct and are geared towards fulfilling a single purpose: sating a never-ending hunger. This hunger is an innate part of every Hollow and eats away at their sanity and memories until they become a mindless beast capable of fulfilling that singular goal. As an Adjuchas, Aeonn is further hampered by the fact that his will is the dominant one of several thousand other minds that inhabit his body. He is in control of that body but every moment those minds threaten to overtake him should he falter in even the slightest manner. Despite the toll this takes on him, Aeonn sees these trials as his greatest strength. He does not consume other Souls or Hollows as his brethren do, and he remains the dominant will of his body. Both of these are a testament, in his eyes, to the control he has over himself. In fact he finds pride in what he perceives to be a very "un-Hollow-like" nature as he sees himself as a calm and calculating individual whereas the bog standard Hollow is little more than a brute that needs to be put down. His hunger, though curbed to a degree is ever present, and Aeonn is constantly at odds with it, though there are times where he will allow it to win him over, if unknowingly. His typical means of disposing of a captive is to devour them and he seeks to achieve transformation into a Nefas by consuming another. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Dogmattis Aeonn is a corruption of a pair of Latin words to fit the Hollow naming theme. Dogmatis meaning "Doctrine" and "Aeon" being "Eternity". Together they are meant to mean "Eternity of the Doctrine". *Aeonn's physical design is based upon that of the Darklurker, an optional boss character in , an action RPG by .